Motherly Scootaloo
by Nathaniel Hawk
Summary: Based on the Fan-Fiction Comic soap opera of the same name by Sam Rose. 13-year-old Scooatloo as gotten pregent. Rated M for Languge, Sexual Themes, and mabey Clop if you guys ask.
1. Chapter 1

Motherly Scootaloo

By: Nathaniel Hawk

Based On The Fan-Fiction Soap-Opera Comic By Sam Rose Of The Same Name.

November 15th, 2012

My name is Scootaloo. I'm 13, and already pregnant. I was given a diary to record my thoughts from Sandy while I'm an expected mother, which is how you're reading now.

Yesterday I got grounded by Sandy for yelling at her just because of my mood swings. Today I was in my room saying things like "I hate my life," or, "Rain Catcher is going to die," and other things. Just a normal day of a 13 year old being pregnant.

I guess I was speaking pretty loud because Sandy yelled at me saying, "SCOOTALOO! Be quiet! You're supposed to be grounded!"

I snapped back at her saying, "SHUT UP SANDY! You can't tell me what to do!"

She just grunted and said, "Well, You just sassed your way out of dinner young lady."

I hate her so much.

About a minute later, my older step-brother, Brave Heart (A new character I created), came through the door. "Scootaloo, sis, you okay?"

"You've got to stop asking that," I said as lied on my bed.

"Want me to stay with you for a bit?" he asked. Brave Heart was 16, and the only person who cares for me. When he found out I was pregnant, boy did he fume. He wasn't mad at me, unlike Sandy was, no. He was mad at the father, Rain Catcher. From that day on he vowed revenge on him for me having to go through this. Ever since then he's been the lookout for jerks like Rain Catcher. He's also been more supportive of me and helped me out more.

He really is the best mare ever.


	2. Chapter 2

November 21st, 2012

Who is Rain Catcher you may ask? Well, he's the father of my unborn child, and my ex-boyfriend. He is a year older then I am and in my school's advanced class. He tricked me saying that he cared for me. Boy was I wrong. He tricked me into getting pregnant, all for a bet! I've never seen him since he coward out of helping me raise him/her, and I'm glad.

Brave Heart isn't though. He was always suspicious of him and now he wants to beat him to a pulp when he finds him.

Now, also, Sandy is my step mother and Brave Heart's real mother. MY mother died of cancer when I was 7. I hate Sandy so much, that I'm surprised she gave birth to my step brother.

Anyways, I was still talking bad about everyone I hated. Rain Catcher, the people calling me a whore, etc. When I was talking about Sandy, she must've heard because she took me by the ear and sent me to my room.

God, I hate her so much.


	3. Chapter 3

November 26th, 2012.

Today is the worst day of my life. Today I was in my room, on my bed, still grounded when Sandy knocks on my door.

"Scootaloo, I have some news."

"What?" I asked looking away from here.

"I'm afraid…I'm not letting you keep the baby."

"WHAT!?" I screamed on the verge of tears, shocked at what she had just said.

"It will be given up for adoption when it is born."

"But maybe I could-"

"NO, Scootaloo. I _know_ you can't take care of your child. You're irresponsible. Plus you're too young."

I started to cry as she walked out the door. When she closed it I started crying like a baby myself.

Another minute later, Brave Heart came through the door, hearing me sob. He came over to me, and I embraced him, sobbing into him. Recently, he started a band named, Family, to make money for me. Actually, he makes more money than Sandy those for playing at a small club.

"Shhh," Brave Heart said as he stroked my mane. "Tell me, what's wrong sis?"

"Sandy is giving my baby up for adoption when it's born."

"What? She can't do that. That's unfair!"

"I know I could take care of it if I was given a chance!"

"I know to. Hey, I'll be back."

He left for a few seconds just to get his movable piano. Then he began to play my favorite song.

_Imagine there's no heaven,_

_ It's easy if you try,_

_ No hell below us, _

_Above us only sky,_

_ Imagine all the people,_

_ Living for today,_

_Ah ah ah ah ah,_

_You may say I'm a dreamer,_

_But I'm not the only one,_

_I hope someday you will join us,_

_And the world will be as one._


	4. Chapter 4

December 1st, 2012

I forgot if I said this before, but my mother died when I was 7 from cancer and that's how I'm with Sandy and Brave Heart. I was heartbroken. In memory of her ever since she died a wrote letters to her grave at the beginning of every month. Today I wrote:

Dear Mom,

I've made a mistake where the consequences are unescapable. But I have friends and I big brother to support me. I miss you,

Love, Scootaloo.


	5. Chapter 5

December 2nd, 2012.

Today was Tuesday, another school day. I'm surprised has still allowed coming to school even when I'm pregnant. But she said I needed a bodyguard of my choice. So that's why Brave Hearts taking afternoon classes.

Just like any other day since I've been pregnant, people gave all kinds of looks and murmur to one another. All except do that.

I tried my hardest as usual, but, even with Brave Heart's help, I'm still falling behind. My grade is a C. Most of the time I would have outbursts at someone, mostly the bully, Diamond Tiara. That put my attitude grade to a C-.

At lunch I and Brave Heart sat next to my only friends, Apple bloom, and Sweetie Belle. As we ate and talked, Diamond Tiara and her ugly friend came to us, then she looked straight at me. She usually did this once a week or so.

"Nice stomach whore, I bet you're really hungry."

"HEY! Back off!" Brave Heart said standing up and giving them a mad glare.

"What are you going to do?" Diamond asked in a snarly tone. "Hit me?"

It's been about 6 months since Brave Heart has attacked anyone for me. But I think he didn't care what they would do to him because he smiled at them devilishly and said, "Yes."

Brave Heart now started chasing Diamond and said things like, "Get back her you Bustard!" He finally got up to her and before he could say or to anything, called out, "Brave Heart Hooves! What are you doing?"

After school he said that he can't be my bodyguard anymore because he was considered to, "Dangerous".

I really hate my life.


	6. Chapter 6

December 9th, 2012

I normally don't let random ponies rub my belly; I don't even trust Sammy doing so. I only let my friends and Brave Heart do that. Besides, I know 2 bullies who would hit my womb if they had the chance.

I haven't been doing much since Sandy took away my scooter. Plus I'm not allowed to practice flying because of the baby to.

Another thing. Yes, I do admit, 13 is too young to be having a baby. I really regret having sex. Trust me, DUMBEST IDEA EVER!


End file.
